Pokémon Alternative Ep01 Um Novo Começo
by KristenLane
Summary: Sally Kinson, uma novata da cidade New Bark, está prestes a começar sua jornada pokémon. Objetivo: se tornar a maior Mestra Pokémon do mundo! Mas mistérios perigosos, surpresas e diferentes pokémons a aguardam em seu primeiro dia. -Atualizada-
1. Parte I

**Pokemon Alternative Series - Johto Journey - Ep.01: **_**Um Novo Começo**_

-Que comecem a luta!

_Batalhas Pokémon: nada no mundo é mais emocionante do que isso. Todos os dias milhares de treinadores tiram seus diferentes pokémons das pokébolas e iniciam duelos com o mesmo objetivo: tornar-se o maior mestre Pokémon do mundo._

-Mas vejam só, senhoras e senhores! O Vaporeon do campeão está evitando todas as Folhas Navalha de Tropius com um Ataque Rápido, o que torna o Tropius um alvo fácil!

-É isso aí, Vaporeon! Arrasa!

_Sally Kinson é uma desses treinadores. Determinada a se tornar a maior mestra Pokémon de todos os tempos, ela pretende vencer todas as lutas que enfrentar e vencer todos os campeonatos._

-Vai, Vaporeon, use o Raio de Aurora agora!

O único problema de Sally é que ás vezes ela esquece onde está...

-Vaporeon prepara um poderoso Raio de Gelo. Parece que é o fim de Tropius... Esperem! Tropius usa um movimento de Time Duplo, deixando Vaporeon confuso!

Essa sequência de movimentos deixa Sally confusa.

-O quê? Mas eu disse Raio de Aurora!

-É incrível, senhoras e senhores! Enquanto Vaporeon elimina as cópias com o Raio de Gelo, o verdadeiro Tropius prepara-se para atingi-lo com um Ás Aéreo! E acerta Vaporeon, levando a vitória ao treinador desafiante!

Fim da batalha, fim de fantasia. Sally desliga a TV, aborrecida com o fim da luta. Ela senta na cama e cruza os braços, resmungando:

-Aquele Time Duplo era imprevisível. Qualquer pokémon aprende Time Duplo!

É nesse instante que Samantha, mãe de Sally, abre a porta e corrige a filha:

-Qualquer pokémon aprende Time Duplo, com exceção aos Wobbuffets, Caterpies, Weedles, Wurmples...

-Eu sei quais pokémons não aprendem Time Duplo, mãe.

-Então deixa eu ver se entendi: andou viajando pela TV de novo?- Sally faz uma careta de decepção e acena com a cabeça. -Ora, deixe disso, querida, nem era você lá! Aliás, campeões como os da TV também perdem. Eu sei bem o que é isso! Ah, uma última coisa: já está tarde, é melhor dormir cedo para acordar cedo amanhã.

-Não se preocupe quanto acordar cedo amanhã, mãe!- Sally pega um relógio-cuco e um despertador de cima de sua escrivaninha. -O relógio-Pidgey e o despertador Marill estão programados para tocar no mesmo horário: se um falhar, o outro me acorda amanhã! Ótima idéia, não?

Samantha suspira. Comenta, antes de sair:

-Seja como for, te espero amanhã. Ah, por acaso já decidiu que pokémon vai escolher com o Prof. Elm?

-Já escolhi. Boa noite, mãe.

Sally apaga a luz, deita na cama e começa a ter sonhos com Folhas Navalha e Chicotes de Cipó.

****

Nove da manhã. O relógio-Pidgey e o despertador Marill tocam, fazendo Sally acordar e desligá-los, impaciente.

-Dois despertadores, mas que droga de idéia...

Assonada, ela desce as escadas e vai até a cozinha, onde encontra sua mãe, que pergunta:

-Qual dos despertadores tocou?

-Os dois.

-Hah! Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer.- Samantha prepara uma xícara de leite para a filha, e completa: -Precisa fazer as coisas na medida certa; tudo que está em falta ou em excesso é ruim.

-Hunf. Eu só queria garantir que ia fazer as coisas certas hoje. Afinal, hoje é o meu dia de começar uma jornada pokémon, e já estou um ano atrasada, certo?

Logo Sally percebe que disse o que não devia, pois Samantha subitamente parece decepcionada.

-Sally, querida, por acaso você se sente chateada por ficar o ano passado estudando no Instituto de Treinamento? É um lugar bom para treinadores se prepararem para suas jornadas e, sinceramente, eu achei que mesmo aos dez anos você ainda não tinha maturidade para treinar pokémons e...

-Ei, calma, mãe, você já disse isso! É claro que no começo eu fiquei irritada por ter que ficar lá ao invés de pôr o pé na estrada, mas depois percebi que valeu a pena. Agora, sei o suficiente para ter um ótimo começo e me tornar a maior treinadora Pokémon do mundo!

Samantha sorri, notando a determinação da filha.

-OK. Mas agora é melhor se apressar para chegar ao laboratório do Prof. Elm. E sue primo vai estar te esperando lá, já que vai aproveitar para te acompanhar até chegarem à cidade de Azálea.

Sally faz uma careta de discordância ao ouvir os comentários sobre seu primo. Enquanto arruma itens de viagem e roupas em sua mochila, pergunta:

-Sabe, mãe, o Tracey tem mesmo que ir comigo?

Enquanto sua prima se prepara para sua primeira jornada, Tracey se prepara para chegar em New Bark. Dentro de um táxi, ele pensa em Sally; faz um bom tempo que não vê a tão teimosa e esquentada prima. "Espero que tenha amadurecido um pouco, após tanto tempo", pensa, e, de súbito, a motorista começa a falar:

-É a primeira vez que vem para Johto?

Saindo de seus pensamentos, Tracey tenta afastar a timidez para responder:

-Er... sim, eu nunca visitei meus tios em Johto. Eles viviam nas Ilhas Laranja, mas se mudaram para New Bark há seis anos.

-Então é uma visita de família?

-Não exatamente. Eu sou assistente do professor Carvalho e vim recolher dados para uma pesquisa sobre migrações pokémon.

-Deve ser uma pesquisa interessante.

O veículo percorre a estrada, passando por um trecho mal-pavimentado e complicado para se guiar. Ligeiramente incomodado, Tracey pergunta:

-Com licença, mas, quanto tempo ainda falta de viagem, senhorita... Ah, desculpe, esqueci seu nome...

-Helena. Mas pode me chamar de Lena. E quanto a sua pergunta,- Lena graceja -não precisa se preocupar. Falta pouco agora.

Tracey fica aliviado. Porém, preocupada, Lena pensa: "Espero que a pequena tenha chegado bem."


	2. Parte II

**Atualização de 11 de Julho de 2010:** O hiato acabou! Além do Episódio 07 já estar na metade do caminho, acabei de fazer umas mudanças nessa parte do Ep01; mudança aplicada também ao primeiro one-shot de O Diário de Kristen Lane. Quem já leu... Bom, confira mais uma vez para saber!

* * *

Parte II

Pronta para começar uma jornada, Sally parte para o laboratório do professor Elm. Vestindo uma blusinha de alças caídas, regata preta sobreposta, legging azul e saia roxa de cintura alta e uma mochila cheia, ela parte cheia de confiança, lembrando dos conselhos da mãe: "Mantenha-se sempre preparada para a jornada, freqüente os Centros Pokémon, concentração é essencial em qualquer batalha, faça vários rivais..."

Quando chega no laboratório, Sally encontra outra garota na porta conversando com o professor Elm, que acena:

-Ei, lá está ela!

Sally se aproxima e cumprimenta:

-Como vai professor? Já está tudo pronto?

-Fico feliz por vê-la aqui, Sally!- responde Elm, e apresenta: -Quero que conheça Amara. Ela veio buscar seu primeiro pokémon, como você.

Sally observa Amara atentamente: a garota, vestida com uma blusa verde curta por cima de uma camisa branca de mangas compridas, calça jeans azul e mochila verde-musgo, parece nervosa, mexendo nos cabelos escuros e compridos e logo depois disfarçando. "Será que ela pode ser uma boa rival?", pensa Sally, e pergunta:

-Não é da cidade, certo? Nunca te vi por aqui.

-Na verdade, eu sou da cidade Hillstone- responde Amara, timidamente. -Fica perto da cidade Azálea, então meus pais concordaram em me trazer de carro.

-Estava explicando sobre a escolha do primeiro pokémon enquanto esperava você e seu primo, Sally- explica o professor, com certo entusiasmo.

Ao ouvir o comentário sobre a chegada do primo, Sally faz careta de insatisfação que deixa Elm e Amara perplexos. Mas sua expressão muda ao ver um automóvel preto parar ao lado deles.

De dentro do carro saem Lena, ajeitando os cabelos loiros com os dedos, e Tracey, retirando as bagagens do porta-malas. "Ele mudou um bocado em seis anos", pensa Sally, olhando o outrora primo tropical agora transformado em um rapaz notável, de moletom bege, calças pretas e ar de intelectual. "Mas isso é só estampa; aposto que continua o mesmo de sempre!"

Elm se aproxima e cumprimenta:

-É bom vê-lo aqui, Tracey! Professor Carvalho me avisou que viria!

-E é um prazer para mim conhecê-lo professor!- responde Tracey com um aperto de mão.

Tracey apresenta Lena, que cumprimenta os outros. Elm, então, conclui:

-Já que estão todos aqui, por que não entramos no meu laboratório? Afinal, essas mocinhas estão ansiosas para começar uma jornada!

O grupo segue em direção ao laboratório. Elm convida Lena que, um pouco indecisa, resolve ir com eles. Sally e Tracey ficam mais para trás, e começam a conversar:

-Seis anos é um tempo longo, certo, Sally?

-É acho que dá tempo de crescer bastante. Mas aposto que não mudou uma vírgula!

-Pode ser. Mas, quer saber? Você também não mudou muito.

-Duvido; melhorei muito.- E acrescenta, com certa irreverência: -Olha, acho que, bem no fundo, e até há uma chance (bem pequena) de não brigarmos muito durante a viagem.

Sally avança, com sorriso cínico, e Tracey para, frustrado.

-E depois ela diz que "melhorou muito"...- murmura.

No laboratório, o professor Elm orienta:

-Sally e Amara, como treinadoras iniciantes sob minha tutela, você têm direito de escolher cada uma um pokémon dos três selecionados para iniciantes de Johto. Os pokémons são: Chikorita, do tipo grama; Cyndaquil, do tipo fogo; e Totodile, do tipo água.

Tira do bolso fotos dos pokémons: Chikorita, com suas sementes no pescoço, uma grande folha no topo da cabeça e olhinhos vermelhos; Cyndaquil, o camundongo com focinho comprido costas azul-escuras e olhinhos fechados; e Totodile, o pequeno crocodilo azul com grande boca e expressão agitada. Amara observa atentamente a foto de Cyndaquil, enquanto Sally se interessa por Chikorita.

-Há dois dias entreguei Totodile para uma garota da cidade Goldenrod. Felizmente Chikorita e Cyndaquil estão aqui, em ótimo estado de saúde.

De uma cúpula vermelha em um dos cantos da sala, Elm retira duas pokébolas e as abre, liberando os pequenos pokémons.

-Mas que gracinhas!- exclama Amara, abaixando-se para acariciá-los.

-Está correto, professor, estão perfeitamente saudáveis e alegres- observa Tracey, retirando um caderno de desenhos de sua mochila.

Impressionada com a técnica de Tracey ao desenhar, Amara pergunta:

-Seus desenhos são incríveis! Você é alguma espécie de desenhista de pokémons?

- Na verdade isto é parte do meu trabalho; estes desenhos são os meus registros das observações em pokémons.

-Meu primo é observador pokémon- explica Sally. -Mas há pouco tempo fiquei sabendo que ele tem aproveitado de um certo cargo mais alto, algo tipo assistente do professor Carvalho em Kanto, certo, Tracey?

Tracey fica lisonjeado com o comentário da prima, corando; Lena, tentando quebrar seu silêncio, pergunta para as garotas:

-E então, decidiram com qual pokémon cada uma vai ficar?

Sally responde com entusiasmo, pegando Chikorita no colo:

-Eu já havia decidido ontem, Lena. Vou ficar com a Chikorita! Sei que será a companhia perfeita.

-Então vou ficar com Cyndaquil- diz Amara. -Gostei dele desde o começo! Vamos ser bons amigos.

Sally e Amara brincam com seus novos pokémons, quando um pequeno pokémon aparece na entrada da sala, extremamente cauteloso. Tracey percebe, e pergunta:

-Professor, aquela Eevee é daqui?

Ao notar os olhares de todos voltados a ela, Eevee abaixa suas orelhas marrons e encolhe-se, com uma preocupação estampada em seus olhos pretos. "É ela!", pensa Lena, surpresa.

-Essa Eevee está aqui há duas semanas- responde Elm, pegando a pequena Eevee do chão. -Ela foi entregue a meus cuidados pelas forças Ranger do Arquipélago Sevii; sofreu maus tratos em um quartel-general da Equipe Rocket.

-Então esse medo todo é uma espécie de trauma?- pergunta Lena, estranhamente espantada. "Eu devia saber que ela teria seqüelas..."

-Eu creio que sim, Lena. Bandidos da Equipe Rocket não costumam ter piedade.

-ISSO É REVOLTANTE!- grita Sally, causando espanto geral. -O que esta Eevee pode ter feito para merecer um tratamento tão terrível?

Com a explosão de Sally, a Eevee se encolhe ainda mais assustada. Chikorita tenta brincar com ela usando dois chicotes de cipó, causando apenas mais medo na pequena pokémon. Elm diz, tentando acalmara todos:

-Não se preocupem com ela, tenho certeza de que aos poucos ela ficará melhor. E vocês têm uma jornada pela frente, não precisam se preocupar com...

Elm interrompe, ao ver pingos de chuva pela janela, que começam a ficar cada vez mais fortes, se transformando em um temporal.

-Chuva forte hoje?- questiona Amara. -Mas meus pais acompanham a previsão do tempo; se soubessem que haveria chuva forte hoje, teriam me trazido para cá amanhã!

-Tem razão, Amara. Venho para cá várias vezes, já conheço o clima da região. Nunca vi tempestades nesta época do ano- explica Lena, observando preocupada.

-Acho que é melhor então esperar essa chuva passar antes de sairmos- decide Tracey.

-Esperar, esperar...

Sally e Chikorita sentam em duas cadeiras, emburradas. Tracey as olha com cara de reprovação, enquanto Lena continua a observar a chuva pela janela, certa de que há algo errado.

Esperando a chuva passar, o grupo está reunido no laboratório, esperando o professor Elm entregar os últimos itens para as duas treinadoras iniciantes.

-Aqui estão as últimas coisas que vocês precisam: um kit com cinco pokébolas e uma Pokedex.

-O que é essa Pokedex?- pergunta Amara, segurando desajeitadamente a agenda vermelha virtual, com monitor e botões internos.

-Funciona assim, Amara- explica Sally, apontando a câmera da borda superior da agenda para os pokémons, que diz:

-_Chikorita, o pokémon Folha. Ela balança sua folha para manter os oponentes em guarda. Porém, uma doce fragrância Também sai da folha, criando uma atmosfera agradável que acalma os lutadores._

_-Cyndaquil, o pokémon Rato de Fogo. Ele acende chamas das suas costas para se proteger. O fogo queima vigorosamente se este pokémon está furioso; porém, quando está cansado, ela acende em incompleta combustão._

-A Pokedex faz registros dos pokémons que você vê e é uma boa fonte de informações de seus próprios pokémons. Eu mal via a hora de ganhar uma desta!

-Mas como você sabe tudo isso?

-Acontece que minha mãe já foi treinadora e hoje dirige um Centro de Treinamento na cidade.- gaba-se Sally, balançando sua Pokedex azul entre os dedos. E desafia: -E do jeito que ela me ensinou bem, tenho certeza que vou vencer muitos oponentes menos experientes!

-Ah, é? Mas não conte em me vencer tão fácil!

-Opa, meninas, o que é isso, é um pouco cedo para começarem a disputar!- pede Tracey, notando o clima de rivalidade explosiva no ar.

-Tá bom, Tracey-protetor-da-paz-mundial, eu vou me conter. Afinal, estou de bom humor e nós ainda vamos ficar um bom tempo juntos, mesmo.

-Como assim, Tracey? Você é assistente do professor Carvalho em Kanto, mas vai viajar por Johto agora?- indaga Amara.

-Na verdade, o professor me mandou para investigar o porquê de várias espécies pokémon do mundo estarem mudando de habitat. Quando minha tia soube que eu teria que viajar, pediu que eu acompanhasse Sally em seu começo de jornada.

"Ótimo, agora eu pareço uma bonequinha de porcelana que precisa ser protegida de quebrar!", revolta-se Sally em seus pensamentos. "Como se não bastasse ter ficado um ano de molho em casa… Ah, quer saber? É melhor eu sair daqui e evitar discutir. Afinal, de qualquer forma este é meu começo tão esperado!"

Enquanto Elm, Tracey e Amara conversam sobre os tipos de pokémons da região de Johto -"Amara deve estar perdida entre aqueles gênios", nota ela- e Lena se mantém pensativa, Sally nota que a pequena Eevee do professor não está no laboratório, e se afasta com Chikorita prédio adentro.

Conforme vai andando pela moradia, a treinadora vai notando os prêmios expostos nos armários cor de marfim e as fotos nas paredes. "Prêmio de melhor pesquisa sobre personalidades de pokémons da Universidade de Violeta, Primeiro Lugar da Olimpíada de Matemática do Colégio New Bark…", observa ela, e percebe que nunca deu atenção devida à grande inteligência de seu novo tutor pokémon. Admira as fotos nas paredes da sala de estar: uma mostra Elm com seu filho Vincent, um garoto loiro com a mesma expressão carismática do pai; outra mostra Elm com seus antigos colegas de faculdade e o professor Carvalho, e Sally nota que o rosto de Elm pouco mudou desde aqueles tempos. Várias outras fotos ainda mostram o professor com a família, durante pesquisas e com outros tutelados.

-O professor tem muitas boas lembranças, pelo jeito… Veja Chikorita, acho que à esquerda fica o estoque de pokébolas dos treinadores. Que tal conhecer os pokémons?

-Chikori!

As duas entram na sala de pokébolas, com armários repletos destas. No centro da sala, um computador ligado com diversos pokémons nele listados chama a atenção de Sally; não pelos dados, mas por ali estar Eevee, que se assusta com a chegada das visitantes e tenta fugir.

-Ei, espera! Na precisa ir embora! A gente não sabia que você estava aqui, e também não queremos te machucar.

Sally entra na frente de Eevee para Pará-la e abaixa-se para acariciar sua cabecinha, mas a criaturinha de pelos castanhos recua, completamente assustada. Chikorita desanima, e a treinadora fica perplexa.

-Eu não entendo, Eevee… O que fizeram com você?

Eevee sobe na mesa do computador; ajeita os pelos brancos do pescoço e se deita, observando aquelas que não querem lhe fazer mal. Sally suspira. Vira a cadeira em frente á mesa ao contrário e se senta virada para Eevee. Sorri, e comenta:

-Sabe, eu já vi muitos pokémons com a minha mãe, mas nunca vi um Eevee de perto, e olhando para você agora, vejo que é muito linda! Vai arrasar muitos pokécorações por aqui, sabia?

Eevee levanta a cabeça devagar e continua a observar Sally; ainda assim, não tenta nenhuma aproximação, parece preocupada demais para isso. Tomada pela sensação de um pequeno sucesso, Sally arrisca:

-E não será boa apenas no amor; aposto que será uma superlutadora, com muitos ataques fortes!

Por uma misteriosa razão, Eevee se assusta e fecha os olhos ao ouvir essas palavras. Segundos depois, a janela da sala se abre violentamente devido á força do vento e da chuva, fazendo papéis voarem. Surpresa, Sally tenta segurar algumas folhas de papel e vai fechar a janela.

Lutando para enxergar entre os cabelos da franja devido á ventania, ela acha a tranca da janela num lugar muito alto, onde não alcança. Ouve-se um poderoso trovão. "Calma, Sally, é um trovão comum, se foi ouvido é porque já passou, calma… Ah, estou ficando encharcada… Cadê a bendita tranca…"

Trovões sucessivos são ouvidos, deixando Eevee cada vez mais assustada e se encolhendo com as orelhas abaixadas. Para ajudar sua treinadora, Chikorita sobe na mesa de computador e usa seus chicotes para empurrar a tranca.

É quando o mais alto dos trovões soa, fazendo Eevee perder o controle e gritar; Chikorita se assusta com o grito e arranca a tranca sem querer, e Sally, que empurrava a janela, também se espanta e escorrega no chão molhado, caindo de costas. O vento começa a ficar menos forte; a treinadora se levanta e, revoltada com o susto, grita:

-O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ, EEVEE! Isso é jeito de gritar!

Sally só percebe o erro que cometeu quando Eevee recua em direção à janela. Tenta consertar:

-Olha, desculpa… Eu não quis gritar, é que às vezes eu sou meio idiota e me descontrolo e…

Ela se aproxima, mas Eevee salta desajeitadamente para a janela e escorrega para o lado de fora.

-Eevee, está chovendo forte! Pula aqui dentro!

Eevee está apavorada demais para responder Sally; no meio da forte chuva, tudo o que lhe vêm à mente são as lembranças de estar em um ambiente terrivelmente semelhante… Após o barulho de uma trovoada, ela foge correndo pela chuva. Sally corre para fora da sala.


	3. Parte III

-Parabéns, Sally! Arranjou confusão de novo!

Sally nem liga para a explosão de Tracey; depois de contar a todos o incidente na sala de pokébolas, agora ela só quer encontrar sua mochila. Do lado de fora, a tempestade se intensifica.

-Desculpa, Tracey, mas agora não tô a fim de brigar com você! Eu vou procurar a Eevee e trazê-la de volta.

-Com esse temporal? Nem pensar! Aliás, por que você foi se aproximar da Eevee? Não ouviu o professor Elm dizer como ela se sente sobre humanos depois que--

-CHEGA! Eu não agüento você!- explode Sally. –Primeiro: diferente de você, eu gosto de tentar me aproximar dos outros e fazê-los se sentir melhor. E segundo: eu já to bem grandinha para consertar meus erros sozinha, não vou deixar você se meter e ficar com o mérito de "mocinho bonzinho que salvou a prima capetinha de mais uma encrenca"!

Tracey fica sem resposta. Sally vira o rosto para esconder as lágrimas e pega sua mochila atrás de uma cadeira. Tira de dentro dela uma capa de chuva azul e veste. Elm pergunta:

-Sally, você sabe o que pode te acontecer se Eevee não voltar em segurança para cá, certo?

Sally abre a porta para sair. Sem se virar, responde:

-Artigo 5º do Código de Defesa e Segurança do Pokémon. "Qualquer ato reconhecido perante a Lei como negligência, agressão física ou moral, culposo ou premeditado, contra qualquer espécie de pokémon, remete a prisão e exclusão do acusado de cargos e competições de todos os níveis e categorias da Liga Pokémon."

A treinadora sai do laboratório e, junto de Chikorita, sobem em uma bicicleta e saem pedalando. De uma janela aberta, Amara grita:

-Ei! Essa é minha bicicleta!

-Eu devolvo para você mais tarde!- responde Sally.

Tracey observa imóvel a bicicleta se distanciar na tempestade. Percebendo Lena se aproximar, comenta:

-Eu não entendo por que ela me vê assim.

-Agora não adianta pensar nisso, Tracey; queira ou não ela vai precisar de ajuda no meio desta tempestade. Vamos no meu carro.

****

-Eevee! Eevee, aonde você foi?

-Chikori!

Sally e Chikorita chamam por Eevee no meio da tempestade, mas parece inútil. O barulho da chuva e o forte vento parecem abafar suas vozes. "Tenho certeza que a vi correr para esse lado", pensa Sally. "Admita, Sally, desta vez você se ferrou de forma recorde…"

Enquanto continua sua busca, Sally avista um vizinho procurando por algo também. Se aproxima e pergunta:

-Senhor Butler, por acaso viu algum pokémon passar por aqui?

-É justamente um pokémon o que estou procurando- responde o vizinho, olhando intrigado para os lados. -Eu estava retirando o Meowth de minha mãe de uma árvore quando vi um Eevee passar correndo. Tentei me aproximar, mas ele, ou ela, não tenho certeza, ficou mais assustado --

-Eevee?!- o coração de Sally se acelera. –Onde? Para onde foi?

-Eu o segui como pude, mas era rápido, e parecia aterrorizado. Ou aterrorizada, sei lá. Acho que correu para os lados do instituto de sua mãe. Mas afinal, o que está acontecendo? Essa Chikorita é sua? Em que encrenca se meteu, menina?

-Longa história, senhor. Não dá para explicar agora!

A treinadora volta a pedalar, desta vez rumo ao Instituto, deixando o Sr. Butler resmungando por causa da tempestade inesperada.

Enquanto isso, não muito longe dali, o carro de Lena trafega com dificuldade pelas ruas da cidade, levando ela e Tracey em busca de Sally. Lena pergunta:

-Ligou para sua tia?

-Liguei. Ela disse que vai tentar localizar Sally com a ajuda da guarda local e de alguns treinadores.

Faz-se uma pausa. Lena percebe o ar de séria preocupação de Tracey e tenta acalmá-lo:

-Vamos achar as três em segurança, Tracey. Tenho certeza que--

Lena nem pode completar sua frase, pois foi impelida a frear bruscamente o carro, surpreendida pelo asfalto inundado e bloqueado por árvores da rua a frente.

Os dois saem do carro para avaliar a situação. Lena decide:

-Acho que não dá para prosseguir de carro a partir daqui. É melhor nos separarmos para cobrirmos uma área maior.

-Certo. Eu vou por este lado--

-Não! Espera!

Enquanto pensa em uma desculpa, Lena tira duas capas de chuva e dá uma a Tracey.

-A área leste de New Bark fica mais inundada durante fortes chuvas. Tenho mais experiência neste tipo de situação, então acho que é melhor você ir pelo oeste da cidade.

-Mas…

-Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem!

Lena estaciona o carro em uma área mais segura e parte pelo lado leste da cidade.

"Sally é filha da proprietária e diretora do Centro de Treinamento de New Bark, tempestades violentas abatem a cidade numa época inesperada, e a pobre Eevee está atemorizada como se fugisse de algum demônio! Não sei por quê, mas esses fatos devem estar conectados de alguma forma. Meu instinto me diz, e preciso investigar isso sozinha."

"Pelo que sei das minhas viagens, o Centro fica a uns poucos quilômetros daqui. Oh, Eevee, onde se meteu, minha pequena?"

Lena contém algumas lágrimas. Com a habilidade de uma acrobata, sobe rapidamente em uma árvore próxima; escondida entre as folhas saca uma pokébola, remove o capuz da capa e tira os falsos cabelos loiros, libertando em sue lugar cabelos ruivos e lisos, como se ansiasse profundamente o fim do disfarce.

****

Nos arredores da propriedade de sua mãe, Sally procura Eevee nos cantos dos muros, no meio dos arbustos e no topo das árvores enfraquecidas pelo vento e pela chuva. Enquanto isso, a força da tempestade oscila, entre momentos de ventos mais calmos e outros de completa fúria das ventanias e trovões.

-Esse tempo deve estar louco! E Eevee deve estar completamente perdida em algum lugar. Chikorita, você… Chikorita?

Vendo que Chikorita não está mais ali, Sally entra em desespero.

-Chikorita, onde você foi? Ah, como sou idiota! Acabo de receber meu primeiro pokémon e ele some! Já são dois na minha lista…

É quando a treinadora sente alguém cutucar seu ombro. Ela se vira e, ao ver um cipó encharcado á frente de seus olhos, grita e cai para trás no meio dos arbustos. Chikorita corre em sua direção para ver se está bem.

-Chikorita, é você! Fiquei preocupada, achei que tinha se perdido!

Sally levanta do chão e limpa as folhas da capa. Chikorita a chama e corre, tentando indicar algo. Sally segue-a e descobre um buraco no muro da propriedade. "Agora me lembro! Esse é o buraco que minha mãe queria consertar. Aposto que Eevee entrou por aí!"

Sally passa pelo buraco, com uma pequena ajuda de Chikorita. O vento cessa um pouco, e a treinadora pode ouvir Eevee gritando a alguns metros dali.

Como um reflexo extremamente apurado, Sally corre na direção do grito, com Chikorita logo atrás. É quando ela vê Eevee encolhida contra o muro, ameaçada por dois Mightyenas.

A treinadora examina a situação. "Eevee deve ter entrado na caverna dos Mightyenas; como eles não gostam de intrusos, devem ter corrido atrás dela. Mas deve ter acontecido algum outro acidente para eles estarem tão nervosos". Pede para Chikorita:

-Muito bem Chikorita, agora está ficando perigoso. É melhor voltar para a pokébola.

Sally tira a pokébola de Chikorita da mochila, mas a pokémon planta nega com a cabeça, surpresa. Depois, se posiciona valente á frente da treinadora, como se estivesse pronta para lutar.

-Chikorita você quer mesmo lutar por mim? Obrigada…

Os Mightyenas acabam ouvindo Sally. Um deles tenta intimidar as recém-chegadas, enquanto o outro continua a ameaçar e se aproximar lentamente de Eevee, até que, repentinamente, começa a preparar um ataque de energia.

"Hiper-Raio!", conclui Sally. Mas antes que possa fazer alguma coisa, Chikorita lança seus chicotes nas pernas de Mightyena, fazendo-o tropeçar e disparar seu ataque para os céus.

Os dois agressores, revoltados, se preparam para atacar Chikorita. "Ih, agora ferrou! Vamos ter que lutar!", pensa Sally. E comanda:

-Pronta, Chikorita?- Chikorita acena levemente com a cabeça. –Então vamos! Use o ataque de Chicote de Cipó!

Chikorita lança dois chicotes contra os Mightyenas, mas os bem-treinados oponentes apenas bloqueiam os chicotes com mordidas, causando dor à pequena atacante.

Chikorita recolhe os cipós e Sally vai acolhê-la:

-Não adianta, Chikorita! São muitos fortes!

Um dos Mightyenas se prepara para mais um ataque, desta vez um globo de energia negra. "Deve ser um ataque Bola das Sombras, que eu vi aqui no Centro", deduz Sally. "Agora já era!"

Sally abraça Chikorita e ambas fecham os olhos. Porém, após alguns segundos, elas notam que algo estranho aconteceu.

Quando abrem os olhos, elas vêem uma pequena nuvem de poeira se dissipar em volta de Eevee, á frente delas. Sim, a pequena criatura que procuravam e defendiam a qualquer custo agora afasta todos seus medos para demonstrar sua gratidão!

Ao perceber que Eevee parece intacta após o ataque, Sally abre e aponta o seu Pokedex, que diz:

-_Ataques fantasmas não funcionam contra pokémons normais como Eevee._

Se aproveitando da surpresa dos Mightyenas, Eevee assume uma coragem ainda mais inesperada e avança contra um dos pokémons, causando um impacto de extrema força. Sally aponta novamente o Pokedex:

-_Fio Duplo: um dos mais poderosos ataques do tipo Normal. Este ataque de impacto físico causa uma pequena quantidade de dano ao próprio usuário._

O Mightyena atingido tomba desorientado. O outro, ainda mais enraivecido, avança para atacar, mas é misteriosamente parado por um pulso de energia poderoso.

Sally, Eevee e Chikorita viram-se na direção de que veio o pulso, e se surpreendem ao ver um grande e majestoso Arcanine, que nem parece se incomodar com a chuva. Sally ativa novamente o Pokedex:

-_Arcanine, o pokémon Lendário. Este pokémon de pés velozes consegue correr quase dez mil quilômetros em um único dia e noite. O fogo que queima selvagemente dentro de seu corpo é sua fonte de poder._

Para afastar definitivamente a dupla de Mightyenas, Arcanine lança mais um pulso de energia, levando seus alvos ao medo e fazendo-os fugir. Sally exalta:

-É isso aí!Arcanine, você foi…

Antes que Sally se aproxime, Arcanine começa a correr em alta velocidade e, com um salto espetacular, passa o muro.

-Isso foi… Incrível- comenta Sally, surpresa. E se lembra: -Eevee!

Sally volta em direção a Eevee, que está sob os cuidados de Chikorita. Pergunta:

-Vocês estão bem?

As duas pokémons acenam com a cabeça. Sally abraça Chikorita e, relutante, Eevee.

-Vocês são demais!- elogia.

É quando ela percebe um fio bem fino por baixo dos pelos brancos do pescoço de Eevee. Ela acompanha o fio com os dedos e chega até uma peque identificação dizendo:

PROPRIEDADE Nº 1538  
DEP. TREINAMENTO INTENSIVO  
A-013

-Treinamento intensivo…

Sally não diz mais nada, nem sequer ousa imaginar o que realmente significa aquilo. Apenas abraça Eevee e Chikorita com força, e compreende:

-Acho que agora entendo porque se sente tão mal, Eevee. Mas prometo que as coisas vão ficar melhores daqui para frente!

Eevee, pela primeira vez, sorri e se aconchega em Sally. Mas de repente ouvem um rugido poderoso, que lembra o som do fundo do oceano.

Sally se levanta e vê nos céus o responsável pelo rugido: um grande pokémon branco, com asas e cauda longas. Mas antes que a treinadora possa ativar o Pokedex, o pokémon dispara pelos ares. Nesse instante, a tempestade cessa, as nuvens se afastam e o sol volta a surgir.

Arcanine, que se escondia do lado de fora do Centro, assiste a cena e corre em altíssima velocidade para o litoral, chegando em poucos segundos.

Lá, o pokémon lendário encontra Lena, sua treinadora, e outras pessoas com uniformes azul e verde em um grande maquinário destruído.

-Acho que o Lugia foi forte demais para vocês, não?- provoca Lena.

Surpreso, o homem que aparenta ser o líder do grupo conclui:

-Espere! Você não pode ser… A agente ranger Kristen Lane?- refeito da surpresa, o homem ameaça: -Sua cabeça é procurada por diversas facções, inclusive nós! Fez mal em vir para cá!

Lena, ou Kristen, ignora a ameaça e analisa:

-Vocês tentaram capturar Lugia com um equipamento projetado por um antigo criminoso. Atormentado, Lugia causou uma tempestade na região, que danificou as máquinas e o permitiu fugir. Agora, é meu dever entregar vocês à justiça.

A agente saca duas pokébolas. Arcanine começa a rosnar. O homem gargalha:

-Hah hah hah! Você não sabe com quem está lidando!Eu sou o agente de elite Holland, da Equipe Ocean! Eu e meus agentes não somos como os outros criminosos que enfrentou.

-Pode ser.

Holland e seus agentes lançam de suas pokébolas um Feraligatr e vários Croconaw. Kristen responde com um Ampharos e Alakazam.

Quando Arcanine se adianta junto de seus companheiros elétrico e psíquico, Kristen ordena:

-Combinação de batalha!

Arcanine dispara novamente um pulso de energia, enquanto Ampharos, iluminando a jóia vermelha de sua cabeça, e Alakazam, girando as colheres em suas mãos, disparam ataques elétricos e psíquicos em ressonância, criando uma incrível onda de impacto e eletricidade.

-AAAAAAHHHHH!

Após seu grito, Holland, os agentes e seus pokémons são atingidos pela onda de energia e ficam inconscientes. Kristen sorri.

-Para mim, Holland, vocês bandidos são todos iguais.

-A agente recolhe Ampharos e Alakazam em suas pokébolas e parte com Arcanine. Mas antes que se esqueça, tira um celular do bolso da blusa e liga para a polícia.

****

São duas da tarde. Todos estão reunidos ás portas do Centro, e Sally explica toda a história para Samantha.

-E foi isso o que aconteceu, mãe. Olha, acho que desta vez eu mereço um castigo bem grave, como ficar mais um ano em casa fazendo serviço ou… Ou…

Samantha ri:

-Hah! Acho que vou deixar essa passar, querida!

-O quê? Como assim?

-Acontece que é natural um treinador iniciante se meter em encrencas. Mas lembre-se que você não escapou dessa sozinha; precisa ser, além de corajosa, astuciosa.

Lembrando-se de algo, Tracey comenta:

-Mas eu bem que gostaria de saber o que um Lugia estaria fazendo nesta região e de onde veio aquele Arcanine, se não é um dos pokémons nem do Centro nem do laboratório do professor Elm.

-E eles nem são os mais misteriosos- continua Amara. -Depois que acharam a Sally, aquela taxista, a Lena, deixou um telefonema estranho, dizendo que tinha de ir embora! Sem falar nos bandidos que estão sendo presos lá no litoral!

-Talvez seja apenas uma coincidência- conclui Samantha, pensativa. Mas não se deixa desanimar: -De qualquer forma, não precisam se concentrar nisso agora; já está na hora de começarem suas viagens, certo?

-Está certa, senhora Kinson. E eu já vou indo.

Amara sobe em sua bicicleta e comenta:

-Espero voltar para cá algum dia! Só mais uma coisa, Sally: achei demais o que você fez pela Eevee, e sei que, com toda essa determinação, vai chegar à Liga Johto e vamos poder nos enfrentar! Combinado?

-Pode ter certeza, Amara! Vai ser uma grande luta! Mas não conte tanto em vencer, hein?- desafia Sally.

Amara se contenta. Se despede de todos, e parte em direção a seu caminho.

-Bom, acho que é hora de vocês quatro irem também- diz Elm, sorrindo.

-É, acho mesmo que…- Sally se surpreende. -QUATRO? Mas sou eu, Tracey, Chikorita e… Peraí! Eevee pode vir conosco?

Eevee e Chikorita comemoram, e Tracey responde:

-Sabe, depois que você conseguiu salvá-la e animar seu moral, tenho certeza que é a pessoa perfeita para cuidar dela!

Sally olha emocionada para Eevee, que agora parece mais alegre e confiante.

-Então para mim está feito! Bem-vinda à equipe, Eevee!

Sally deixa suas companheiras subirem em seus ombros.

-Então vamos indo. Valeu por tudo, professor! E até mais, mãe!

-Até mais, garotos! E não se esqueçam de telefonar para o laboratório quando for necessário!- despede-se Elm.

-Cuidem-se!- acena Samantha. E completa: -E lembrem-se das pessoas e desafios que encontrarem pelo caminho! Serão suas maiores experiências.

Sally e Tracey acenam e, passo a passo, se afastam de seu ponto de partida. Tracey abre um mapa, e indica:

-Vejamos…dentro de algumas horas entraremos na floresta oeste. Há vários pokémons lá.

-Ótimo! Ah, tem uma coisa que eu queria falar.

-O quê?

Sally faz cara de pensativa e diz:

-Queria pedir desculpas pelo que eu te falei hoje. Acho que não vale a pena bancar a xarope com você por causa de neuras de seis anos atrás, coisa de criança. Daqui para frente vou tentar ser mais paciente. Mas agora…- Sally começa a se animar. -Está na hora de capturar pokémons! Se prepara, Johto, Sally está na área!

-Ei! Espera!

Sally e Tracey correm em direção ao final da cidade. Eevee e Chikorita sorriem contentes.

_Esse é o começo de uma nova jornada: Sally provou ter a determinação para se tornar uma grande treinadora e, quem sabe, uma campeã da Liga. Mas há grandes segredos em jogo: O que pretendem os membros da criminosa Equipe Ocean? E quem realmente é Helena, ou melhor, a agente ranger Kristen Lane? As respostas a essas perguntas estão em algum lugar do futuro, que se torna mais desafiador do que nunca._


End file.
